iKnow the Truth
by NoLongerInvisible
Summary: Carly slammed the door and slid down it to the floor.  "So I DO have a mom," she whispered.  Freddie ran down the front steps of the building and sat on the last one.  "So I DO have dad," he whispered.  This is a SEDDIE story w/ Creddie family drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is in fact my first story, but don't let that discourage you from reading it! The characters may be Carly and Freddie, but is a Seddie story but not till later chapters. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and FINALLY got to posting...so enjoy! **

Freddie walked with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. Carly had finally agreed to be his girlfriend! As a matter of fact, he was going to visit said 'Girlfriend'. He opened the door to see her sitting on the couch.

"Hey you," he greeted.

"Hey!" She ran up and hugged him. When they pulled apart, their faces were inches away and they slowly and dramatically leaned in.

"Hey Carls I- AHH!" Sam had walked in. They pulled apart and screamed along with her.

"What's with all the screaming? AHH!" Spencer came out of his room and saw Carly and Freddie with their arms around each other.

"WHY ARE WE ALL SCREAMING?" Carly yelled. They finally pulled apart.  
>"Well...you...you can't...this can't happen..." Spencer stuttered.<br>"Why not?" Carly was starting to get mad, "Sam, you're good at convincing people. Tell him this is okay." Sam had her mouth open in shock and Carly could swear she saw a tear or two in her eyes.

"I-What happened? H-how did this happen?" said the unusually quiet Sam.

"I-I don't know...I just said yes and it sorta...happened." Sam finally closed her mouth and looked at the floor, for once, at a loss for words. Carly looked at her weird, and was about to say something when Mrs. Benson burst through the door.

"I heard screaming. FreddieBear, are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"CARLY AND FREDDIE ARE DATING!" Spencer shouted.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled.

"WHAT? No you are not! I won't have it!"

"But Mom-"

"She's right, this can't happen," Spencer added.

"Spencer, you're NOT helping!" Then the room was filled with shouts and slight cursing.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Almost too soft to hear. They all stopped yelling and heard the small knock again. Spencer went to open the door.

"Sergeant Finnagin," he said, a little shocked, "What brings you here? Is dad okay?" St. Finnigan looked at him sadly.

"Can we all sit down? I have some news."  
>"Yeah, sure. Come in." As he walked into the apartment, he spotted Mrs. Benson.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Marissa? Is that you? It's been years. Oh, and is this little Freddie? You're so grown up." But even as he said this, he looked sad. As they all sat down in the living room, Freddie spoke up.

"Um, not to be rude, but how do you know my mom? Or me for that matter?" Mrs. Benson looked really nervous.

"Well I've known Marissa Shay since her husband and I were just starting out in the academy. I've seen Carly and Spencer but I haven't seen you two in, what's it been? Fourteen years!" Everyone looked shocked.

"Marissa WHAT?" Carly yelled. But Mrs. Benson intervened.

"Hush up, Sassy pants! Mr. Finnagin came here with important news. Go ahead, David."

"Right," he cleared his throat, "I've come with some bad-horrible-sad….news." He paused to look at everybody's face. He saw a mixture of anticipation and shock. Then he continued.

"I'm very sorry to inform you all that William Fredrick Shay has been….killed in battle." The whole room was one big gasp. Carly buried her face in Spencer's shoulder and broke down in frantic sobs. Sam and Freddie looked at each other in shock. Spencer just stared at Mrs. Benson, his jaw dropped. Sam and Freddie went on either side of their best friend and tried to calm her down as soon as Spencer stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"There's….more…." Mr. Finnagin said cautiously. Everyone looked up at him. He took a deep breath.

"As you know, when Spencer was old enough, you made an agreement that he would watch over Carly. Well….the signed agreement was only when William could check up on you. I'm sorry but….Carly can't live with you anymore." Carly jumped up.

"What! There must be some mistake. Check it again!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Shay but it was a Federal agreement. You'll be taken to a foster home tonight." Carly ran over to Spencer and held onto him.

"This isn't fair! ….Well….if I can't live with my brother, can't I live with someone else? I have other family. I could live with my granddad in Yakima….o-or my aunt and uncle. I CAN'T go to a foster home!" Spencer, Sam, and Freddie all stood around her, as if to shield her. Mrs. Benson just stared off into space.

"I'm sorry, Carly. But we need to go." Just then, two big guys came downstairs with her suitcases.

"Let's go." When he walked toward her, she held onto the back of Spencer's shirt. Mr. Finnagin sighed. The other two men walked over and pried Carly away from them. She started screaming and clawing her way out their grip. Sam and Freddie were also yelling at them. Sam even tried to do the Vulcan squeezy thing on one of them. When they got her just outside the door, Spencer looked at Mrs. Benson with pleading eyes. She faltered on the edge of speech. Then, after she lost the argument with herself, she jumped up.

"Wait!" They all turned to look at her.

"Let Carly stay," she said while looking at the floor.

"Marissa….you know she can't stay with you."

"Yes….she can. Because I'm her mother." Everyone gasped again.

**Ok there you have it! Chapter 1! There will probably be about 5 chapters in this story. Not too incredibly long, I think. lol Again, it's my first FF, so plz plz R&R! THX!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is! Plz R&R! **

"Wh-what? Are you crazy? No you're not! You're insane!" Carly stuttered. Mrs. Benson sighed again.

"Please sit down, honey."

"Don't call me honey!" But, nevertheless, she sat down, looking so confused. Mrs. Benson took a deep breath, all eyes on her.

"When I was in college I met William Shay. We dated for awhile but he was in training and I knew he was going to war. He wanted to get married, but I was afraid. But things happen…and…I-I got pregnant…..with twins. I told William and was thrilled! So he asked me to marry him again. I declined. I couldn't do it, I was scared. But after I gave birth, we arranged a custody agreement…I would get Freddie…and he would get Carly… But I stayed close so I could be a part of your life!" she added quickly. Her eyes frantically swerved from face to face. Every one was a different level of shock. But Carly and Freddie's faces were the worst. They look like they've just been told they were adopted….which was pretty much true! No one said anything so Mrs. Benson went on.

"Spencer was 11 at the time and he was at that boarding school for law in California. So, as you know, Carly lived with her grandad in Yakima for the next seven years until Spencer was of age. Then William and I made an agreement and Spencer could watch over Carly as long as I lived across the hall. I would've let Spencer live with us, but again, we had an agreement. I helped him get the apartment across the hall. We made him promise not to mention this whole thing. And when you became friends and started iCarly together I knew you could be in each other's lives and not know the truth." Carly and Freddie were both looking down, their eyes moving rapidly, thinking. Then they slowly turned their heads and stared at each other in a new light.

Then Carly seemed to come out of her trance. She shook her head vigorously.

"O-Okay, okay, let's say this was true, which it can't be," she turned to Spencer, "You knew all along and NEVER told me!" He looked down.

"Carls, kiddo, I had no say in this. I'm not saying I didn't want to look after you, I love you, but this was their decision. I couldn't tell you guys because if dad found out….he already had a lot on his mind." At the mention of their father, Carly's eyes slowly got teary and she broke down soon after. While he pat her back, he looked over at Freddie, who looked utterly confused. There was no formula or calculation he could use to figure this out. Mrs. Benson kept saying his name, trying to get him out of the trance. Trying to make sure he hadn't gone completely into shock. All he could do was stutter.

"…Di-Did y-you say…TWINS?" Mrs. Benson took his hand and nodded slowly, looking down.

"You and Carly…" When he finally got it spelled out for him, Freddie jumped up, pacing the floor, pulling at his hair. Much like Spencer had done. He stopped and looked at his mom and added breathlessly, "But….th-this can't be right! She's my girlfriend!" Mrs. Benson stood up and spoke patiently.

"That's why I freaked out so much. And why I was so upset when you two kissed that day you got hit by the taco truck. I know what you must be wondering. I freak out ALL the time, why am I so calm now? Well, I had already lost one child and I didn't want to lose you. And that's also why I'm so mean to Carly. I'm trying to be the mother she never had. But now I guess the cat's out of the bad." "This is no joking matter, Mom!" He winced at the word "mom", as did Carly.

"W-Wait a minute," Carly said, wiping tears from her eyes and standing up, "My birthday is in April, Freddie's is in January." Mrs. Benson looked guilty again.

"Er, actually…..you were both born on April 27th." Freddie gasped.

"What else have you lied to me about?" Freddie yelled. Mrs. Benson thought about it.

"…..Y-Your middle name was originally William…" she said, avoiding his gaze. Freddie was on the verge of hyperventilation. He scoffed.

"M-MOM!" He plopped himself on the couch, next to his so-called sister and buried his face in his hands. Carly looked from Mrs. Benson to Spencer.

"Y-you're not saying anything. Does this mean you have a different mother?" He said nothing.

"Spencer!"

"…Yes, well I-I did. Her name was Victoria. She was a teen mom and left me with dad. Once I was school age, he sent me to the boarding school in California where I learned about art. Five years later I get a letter saying I have a little brother and sister. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I learned the whole story. I was young but I understood. And I swore to watch you and protect you from all this."

"So…do you still talk to Victoria? Is she someone we see everyday and you use a cover? Is she our doctor? Neighbor? Aunt?" her voice got higher and higher. You could visibly see the pain on her face. Spencer took a deep breath.

"She died of cancer when I was four. I never knew her." Carly's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Spencer. First her, then d-dad." She started crying again. Spencer hugged her. It was silent for awhile, Spencer and Carly hugging and crying, Freddie silently freaking out, Sam, eyes wide with all this shocking news about her friends happening in front of her, and Mrs. Benson looking apprehensive.

Mr. Finnagin cleared his throat. Him and his two men had been standing there this whole time.

"Um, okay, so does this mean you will take care of this young woman?"

"Uh…"

"Wait! Mr. Finnagin…you said you new Mrs. Benson when she was with our dad and you saw Spencer and me and Freddie when we were babies. So…why were you gonna take me away if you knew all about this?" She stared at him, daring him to say otherwise.

"The agreement," Carly scoffed at that word, "The agreement was that you went along as if you had no mother as long as you thought you didn't." She looked so angry.

"I always thought I had a mother. I just thought she died in a car crash (Harry Potter reference!)

after I was born ," she said, looking at Spencer. He couldn't look her straight in the eye. Mrs. Benson spoke up again.

"I haven't been there for you, I know that. But I'm here now, Sweetie. I'm you're mother." She reached out and tried to cup her face but Carly smacked her hand away.

"No," she said quietly, "You only stepped up and became my mother when there was no other way out. We're doing fine on our own. Now why don't you just leave." With that, she ran upstairs. Spencer and Mrs. Benson both sighed and plopped down. Mrs. Benson looked at her son, hoping that, after seeing his mom go through all this distress, he would see reason. He took a ragged breat.

"You told me my father was a bum and left us,"

"Fredd-"

"I SPENT MY WHOLE LIKFE THINKING, BELIEVING HE DIDN'T LOVE ME!"

"But Freddie, I told you he always loved you." Freddie's eyes grew wider.

"My real dad….or the one you made up?" Mrs. Benson was speechless.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." And he ran out the door. This time Sam had gotten out of her shock and dashed out of the apartment. 

"Freddie!" her voice echoed, leaving all of the adults to stare at each other.

Carly slammed the door and slid down it to the floor. "So I DO have a mom," she whispered. Freddie ran down the front steps of the building and sat on the last one. "So I DO have dad," he whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam kept running until she opened the front door. When she spotted Freddie at the foot of the stairs slowly and cautiously walked down.

"Freddie?" He didn't look up. She walked further down until she was right behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood, Sam!"

"Hey," she said softly, "Hey, Fredor- Freddie? Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you? I just found out my girlfriend is my TWIN SISTER! So go ahead! Tell me 'I told you so!' Yeah, you were right. We could never be together. She would never love me! Just get it over with!" This whole time he didn't look at her. Sam just stared at him with sad eyes.

"I would never say that," she whispered. He scoffed.

"Yeah you would! You're just trying to be nice because of the circumstances." She looked hurt.

"No, no you're wrong. I know how much pain you're in and I knew she was going to break your heart somehow. That's the only reason I said that in the beginning, to warn you of what might happen." Freddie's expression softened.

"Well I guess no one could've warned me of this," he chuckled lightly.

"Well that was probably the least of my problems. My mom lied to me! She told me my dad left us. That he was a bum and didn't care about us. I spent every Father's Day crying as a kid. I used every birthday wish wishing he'd come to his senses, come back and we'd be a family." He put his head in his hands. Sam sat down beside him, sighed, and stared at her shoes.

"Well…at least it was all a lie…" Freddie's head shot up.

"What?" She took a deep breath.

"You thought your dad was a bum, but he isn't. I know my dad's a bum."

"How do you know?"

"You know I don't like talking about my life, or my feelings, or myself in general-"

"Sam!"

"Sorry. I don't usually share, but…my dad left when my mom was pregnant with Melanie and me. The reason I know why he is how he is, is that he came back when I was nine. I remember a strange man bursting through the door, drunk. My mom screamed for him to get out and he hit her so hard she lost consciousness. I tried hiding around the corner, but he saw me. He told me he was my dad and I…I couldn't run. H-he tried to grab at me but I kicked him in the groin and slapped his face while he was down. After that, he choked out, 'See? This is why I left! You're just like Pam! How could anyone love that?' and he passed out. So I ran next door and stayed there while they called the cops. From that day on I told myself I was never going to back down. I was going to show my tough side…because if no one really loved me, what do I have to lose, you know? Wow, I've never told anyone that story before. I didn't even tell anyone exactly what my dad said and did. I have no clue why I'm telling you this." She looked away, embarrassed because now, after all the torment she put him through, he finally has something over her.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds, Freddie spoke.

"I know why." She looked at him curiously. "Because…" She held her breath, waiting for the inevitable sarcastic comment. "Because you're the best friend in the world." She looked at him as if he had told her he was in love with a hobo.

"W-what?" He looked right at her.

"I've had that most shocking, surprising, and possibly horrible day of my life…and I feel better…because of you! Only a true friend who went through something that terrible would let every guard down just to make me feel better. That was the nicest thing I've seen you do."

"Well…I guess now you know why that's pretty much the only nice thing I've done," she said, her face pink.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"But anyway, this isn't about me. We've both met Mr. Shay. He is the nicest, kindest man ever. And if you really think about it, he was especially nice to you. He wouldn't have given you up without a fight. And it was probably really hard for him to do so. But even so, he didn't know what he was giving up." She gave him a small smile. For the first time that day, Freddie had a few tears rolling down his face. Without thinking, he hugged her. She was rigid at first, but then hugged her back.

"Thanks, Sam. And by the way, you were wrong." She pulled away and narrowed her eyes on him.

"You said nobody loves you so you have nothing to lose. You were wrong." She gasped slightly, but composed herself and punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah right, Nub." But she wouldn't look at him.

"See? That's proof! You think no one loves you, so you use violence. You're afraid to get close to anyone because you think they'll leave like your dad did, so you use violence so they don't get close to you. But when someone has seen you at your worst and best, has gone through everything you've got and can get you to tell your deepest secret, the one thing they could use against you but won't, they start to love that girl." He smiled warmly.

"H-hey, I came out here to cheer you up, that's all." She was getting nervous.

"And you have. But in the process, I've brought back bad memories for you. I want to apologize."

"Well…apology accept-" She was cut off by two all too familiar lips on hers. He was kissing her! The girl that puts his life through hell! She closed her eyes because he found out another secret of hers. Yes, Sam Puckett likes a nerd. They finally pulled apart with their foreheads touching.

"By the way, your dad didn't know what he was giving up either." This time, Sam got tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Nub. Let's go talk to Carly. Between our motivational skills she should feel better in no time." He smiled and when she started walking up the stairs, he grabbed her hand, smiled, and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is a REALLY short chapter, I'm sorry. But if I had added this to another chapter, they would've been too long.**

"Why did we ever think this plan would work?" Spencer asked Mrs. Benson stressfully. He was pacing back and forth.

"It's okay, Spencer. Just give them an hour or two and they'll-"

"Hey guys!" Freddie and Sam came through the door.

"Er, hi Freddykins, is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is great!" He pulled Sam by the hand toward the stairs. She just giggled in the most un-Sam-ish way and wiggled her fingers at them with a wave. They ran up the stairs, laughing. Everyone stared after them and slowly back to each other in shock.

They knocked on Carly's door. On one answered. They knocked again and heard frantic sobs. They slowly opened the door.

"Carly?"

" Carls?" They both gasped at the sight they saw.

**Oooh! Cliffy! I'm so mean... anyway, R&R and I won't make a cliffy like this again. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Her whole room had been turned upside down. Everything except her bed, in which Carly was curled up, crying. Sam was the first to run to her. Freddie tried not to trip over everything. Sam must have had experiences with overturned objects and fights.

"Carls. Carly…calm down."

"Calm down?" she said softly. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" She had lifted her head to reveal disheveled hair, a smeared make-up face, and crazy, blood shot eyes. Both Sam and Freddie were taken back a little.

"It took me forever to come to terms with the idea of my mom dying. And now, all of a sudden, I find out my real mom had lived so close most of my life, not caring, not helping, while I suffered through my life without a mom! Now I'm tired of being the good girl! The one who always keeps her cool! I have every right to NOT calm down!" Sam looked at Freddie, who stood a few feet away. And Carly started crying again. Sam stood up.

"You wanna start or should I?"

"It worked the first time." He gave her a small smile and she nodded. She sat back down on the bed.

"Carly, you heard all of the reasons Mrs. Benson gave for not being there for you. You just didn't wanna listen. Yes, you have every right to be angry and shocked and confused… but obviously everyone else has gone through the same emotions. Spencer and Mrs. Benson are worrying about you guys so much and they've gone through so much pain over the years." Carly contemplated this.

"That's…true. I've never seen Spencer more upset. And Mrs. Benson looked like she might cry. But she could've married my dad or at least taken us both or us left BOTH with my dad!"

"She was young and scared. Could you have taken care of twins while having a husband at war?" Carly looked down.

"…No. No, I couldn't have," she whispered, "I should apologize to her. Thanks, Sam." They hugged.

"You see? Sam is a great friend! And possibly more," Freddie said and kissed her cheek without thinking. Sam's eyes widened and she pushed him away. But Carly saw.

"You guys are together now? Well Mrs. Benson ruined my life! If she would've been honest from the beginning I wouldn't be having this heartbreak right now." She threw her face into her pillow and started crying again.

"Way to go, Freddie," Sam whispered. He mouthed a 'Sorry.'

"Your turn," she whispered again, "Don't screw it up." He walked over to Carly.

"Hey Carly? Please don't blame my mom for this. It's not that I don't love you. It's just that I love like I did. Like a friend or a sister if you will. I'm sorry we only got to date for a day but it's probably best if we're siblings and all." She laughed slightly.

"And Sam, I don't want you to feel like a rebound or that I only like you for what you did. You're not my Bolivian bacon." This time Sam laughed lightly.

"I've always had a deep connection with both of you girls. But it took me until now to realize that one was sisterly love," he took Carly's hand, "and one was affection," he reached out and Sam took his other hand. They all sat together, hands joined, and let it all soak in.

"So don't be mad at my-our mom. She couldn't have predicted any of this to happen."

"And she was always in your life," Sam added, "She gave up a really nursing job in L.A. to stay home with you."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard her talking on the phone one day. She said she couldn't take the job because she couldn't move for at least two more years. Well now I get it, it's because you'll be eighteen in two years!"

"But she could've done it for Freddie. He'll be eighteen in two years too."

"Oh…er, well she also said that she made a promise sixteen years ago and she couldn't leave." Carly's face turned from confusion to shock to sadness.

"I-I guess I could go talk to her. I over reacted. "

"Good, let's go," Sam said. Carly got up and lead the way.

"My mom never got a job offer in L.A." Freddie whispered to Sam.

"I know," she whispered back, "I made it up. And thanks for not saying that out loud. You are getting better at not screwing things up."

"Thanks…hey!" Sam laughed and took his hand as they followed Carly downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But hey! Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy! I love you guys!**

When they got downstairs everybody stood up.

"You three can leave," Carly pointed at St. Finnagin and the other two men.

"But-"

"Get out of here!" **(I was thinking of Carly in iSYL when she yells at Austin to leave. lol)**

With one last glance at Mrs. Benson and Spencer, who gave them a look that said, 'If you wanna live, leave,' they left. Carly walked over to Mrs. Benson and motioned Freddie over to her. They all sat down together.

"Okay, we've talked it over and calmed down a bit. We realized how hard this was for all of you and I think I speak for both of us when I say we should try to work this out." Mrs. Benson smiled.

"What did you two have in mind?" she asked, turning to Freddie.

"Carly?" Freddie looked to her. She smiled a little.

"I would like to get to know you more. But I don't know what we're going to do about where I live though." Mrs. Benson looked up at Spencer and he nodded.

"We were talking while you guys were upstairs. We decided that if it was okay with you two, we could buy that house a few blocks away and all live together untill you guys turn eighteen."

"Hey! That's across the street from my house! So now I won't have to take a bus home," Sam spoke up. Carly and Freddie smiled.

"Great!"

"That'd be perfect!" they said at the same time. Everyone laughed.

"Good, 'cause we made some calss and already bought it," Spencer said.

"What? You already bought it? What if we said no?" asked Carly.

"Well you know me, I act then think." Everyone laughed again.

"Okay, so we will be able to move in tomorrow! I hope this isn't going too fast for you kids?" All three of them looked at each other.

"No," they all said at once.

"Okay! So, Kiddo, you better go upstairs and pack."

"After you clean everything up first," Sam muttered. Carly lightly hit her shoulder.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing," Carly said pointedly, looking at Sam, "I'll get right on that."

**Okay! There will be one more chapter and it'll sadly be over... R&R everyone! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The Bensons' apartment was all packed up. They were all just bringing boxes out of the Shays'. Freddie came into the apartment to see how much he could help. The living room was almost completely empty except for the bottle robot, TV, which was on, and the couch, which Sam was occupying, watching the TV. He just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be helping Carly?" She didn't acknowledge his presence at first, just stared, unblinkingly at Girly Cow, spread out across the couch.

"Shouldn't you be better looking?" she said, still looking at the screen.

"Oh you know you don't believe that," he said, lifting her legs up, sitting down, and putting her feet in his lap. She just grumbled in response.

"Hm? For once you don't have a witty comeback? But you could've helped. They've moved almost everything around you." She looked around.

"Oh, didn't notice."

"Well I guess we should go upstairs and see if they have anymore boxes." She didn't notice he was talking. He looked irritated, then got a sly grin. He started lightly rubbing her leg to get her attention...to no avail. Then he put his hand up her pant leg just up to her knee, afraid she would kick him in the face. Still, she had the same blank stare.

"You know..." he was afraid if he said this, she would beat the crap out of him when she found out it wasn't true, but said it anyway.

"There's a new restaurant in town that has an all you can eat meat buffet. And I was thinking, you know, for our first date..." She looked like she was about to fall asleep between him rubbing her leg and the TV being on. He stopped abruptedly and put his life on the line. He leaned forward, snatched the remote, and turned off the TV. But he immediately regretted this. Her head jerked toward him instantly and she had fire in her eyes. He gulped.

"S-Sam? Just remember, you love-" He was cut off by her lunging at him. He only got out a little yelp before she was straddling him, his arms pinned above his head. She could've taken the remote from his hand, but she just stayed like that, staring into his deep brown eyes. All of a sudden, he wasn't fearing for his life anymore. He decided to play this out. He tucked some hair behind her ear, dragging his fingers across her cheek and lightly rested them on her lips. Her eyes widened. Oh yeah, he totally had her wrapped around his finger. But she suddenly had a seductive look on her face and licked his fingers lightly. She could feel his hands shake and held back a smirk. She bent her head down and lightly started kissing his neck. She then looked him square in the face. He leaned in, about to kiss her, but his lips met air as she jumped off of him and ran to the stairs.

"Hey! Wh-What-"

"Next time you'll learn not to mess with Mama!" she laughed as she ran up the stairs.

"Oh, you're dead," he laughed as he chased her. He caught up with her just as she was opening the door to Carly's room and wrapped his arms around her from behind and twirled her around as she laughed harder. They stopped when they got the view of Carly's room. It was almost completely empty. Her gummy bear chandelier was still hanging and the couch was moved to the middle of the room. This is where Carly sat, holding a few pictures and glancing around her room for the last time. They quietly walked over to their best friend and sat on either side of her. They saw the pictures she was holding and smiled.

"Remember that one?" Sam asked, pointing to the picure in her lap. She smiled as well.

"Yeah...the day we all became friends...well sort of." It showed Carly in the middle, smiling sweetly, and Sam on her right, reaching behind her to give Freddie, on Carly's left, a wedgie. Sam reached behind this Carly and gave this Freddie a wedgie.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"Just re-inacting old memories." Carly laughed.

"Oh! What about that one?" Freddie pointed to the picture in Carly's left hand.

"The first iCarly." It showed Carly, Sam, and Freddie in the front and all of the contestants in the back.

"...And this one..." She pulled one out of her pocket. Sam and Freddie went bug-eyed. It was a distant picture, coming from an un-known couple who were on a fire escape...kissing.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled.

"What she means is...how did you...what...where did...what the hell?" She smirked to herself.

"I had come to make sure she hadn't killed you and that you were still friends and I heard Sam say, 'Well...lean.' So I immediately took out my phone. I only pretended not to know. But the day I 'found out' I was really upset 'cause you guys never told me." They still looked shocked.

"Gimme it," Sam whispered evily.

"Never!" she said as she ran down the stairs, two people following her. When they reached the bottom they saw everything was gone and Spencer and Mrs. Benson were waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces.

"You ready?" Spencer asked.

"Deffinitely," Carly said, smiling.

As they pulled up to their new home, they all got out of the car and marveled. Carly, Sam, and Freddie linked arms, staring at the large home.

"You nervous?" Sam whispered.

"So much...but this is a new adventure...a new life." With that, they walked, arm in arm, to the next chapter in the story of their lives.


	8. AN

Hey guys! I know I haven't been on here in forever but I've been busy with school and work. You know how it is. But I'm currently working on another iCarly story, Seddie of course. And some of you say you want me to write a sequel to this one. Well tell me what you think and I'll consider it. Thanks bunchies!


End file.
